Plan B
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Son pocos los momentos que Katniss pasa con su hija y Finnick se está cansando de la actitud de ella, por lo que se le ocurre un pequeño plan para meterle un susto a la chica en llamas, ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto?
1. Chapter 1

—Katniss —Finnick la llamó, sosteniendo a su hija de seis meses— anda, carga a la niña un rato.

Ella lo miro sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Sólo lo miró sosteniendo a la pequeña. Lo habían visto otras ocasiones con ella y en esos momentos estaba adorable con la pequeña.

 _"_ _No debes acercarte"_

Negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a la ventana. No quería sostener a su hija, lo deseaba pero no podía.

—Vamos Katniss —insistió él—. Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que la tomaste en brazos. Tienes que tomarla.

—No. Déjame en paz —se levantó de donde estaba y salió de la casa.

Él la dejó marchar sólo por ese momento. No era fácil. Desde que había nacido su hija pocas ocasiones ella la cargaba, no podía entender su motivo a pesar de que había insistido mucho. Por las noches permitía que él la tomara en brazos pero cuando Alene despertaba en la madrugada no hacía nada.

Dos veces a la semana acostaba a su hija entre ellos. Ella no la tocaba, ni nada, esas noches ella se levantaba de la cama y se iba a dormir a otro lado.

Alejándose de ellos.

Era un sufrir.

Eran una familia pero no lo eran. Salían a caminar al distrito, tomados de la mano pero sin que Katniss tomase a la niña en brazos, siempre la tenía él.

La niña pronto echaría a andar y Katniss se perdería de todo eso si no encontraba un modo de acercar a madre e hija. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos pero nada funcionaba, Katniss se rehusaba a estar tan sólo cinco minutos sola con Alene.

A veces la encontraba observando a la niña, después lo miraba a él y todo se perdía.

Finnick preparó un biberón y se lo sostuvo mientras ella comía. Le acarició la mejilla lo que la hizo reír. La niña le regresó una sonrisa, trababa de sostener el biberón ella sola pero no podía.

—Aún eres muy frágil, mi dulce muñequita —la levantó de la cama y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para que eructara—. Daría mi vida sólo para que tú madre te sostuviese una vez. Ella te ama pequeña —la bebé seguía riendo— debes dormir pequeña. Te estoy malcriando, van dos biberones y aún no duermes.

—No debes darle tanta leche en un rato —escucho la voz de Katniss a sus espaldas, entro al cuarto y se acercó a la cama, los miro a ambos.

 _"Qué la tome en brazos, por favor"_ se decía mentalmente Finnick _"Al menos unos segundos"_

—Le puede hacer daño —continuó diciendo ella.

—Tal vez si estuvieras más con nosotros no le daría tanta leche —le reprochó.

Fue un mal pasó. Lo supo. Y se arrepintió de eso. La mirada de ella cambio, tomo lo que buscaba en el cajón y los dejo solos.

—Soy un idiota —le dijo Finnick a Alene, ella rió de nuevo y luego cerró sus ojitos.

Entendía que Katniss tuviera miedo, después de todo, su chica apenas cumplió veinte años el mes pasado. La había dejado embarazada a los tres meses de que él se fuera a vivir al distrito doce. Fue un descuidado al no protegerla, traicionó su confianza. Ella apenas le dirigía la palabra y siempre estaba fuera.

Podía odiarlo a él pero no debería tener rencor hacía su hija. La pequeña Alene los necesitaba a ambos.

El único modo de que Katniss fuera más responsable con Alene sería metiéndole un buen susto. No quería ser cruel, había intentado asustarla cuando le dijo que la niña tenía fiebre, ella no se inmuto y le dijo que no perdiera el tiempo y la llevará a la clínica.

Existía un motivo de su alejamiento. Conocía el secreto de ella, no tener hijos era su regla número uno en el pasado por temor a que se los quitarán pero no tenía por qué preocuparse, se lo repitió muchas veces pero nada la hizo cambiar de parecer.

Tal vez eran las pesadillas. Aún las padecían pero no por ello él alejaba de Alene, no. Incluso siempre que tenía una se iba a dormir a la habitación de ella. Y eso era suficiente para tranquilizarlo, dado que en sus pesadillas siempre le pasaba algo a su nena.

Esa noche se quedó hasta tarde en el cuarto de la niña.

—¿Sabes? Muero por que comiences a decirme papá —rió acariciando el cabello de ella—, comenzarán tus balbuceos, has hecho algunos pero no se te entiende nada o yo soy muy tonto y no entiendo —se quedó pensando— me quedo con la segunda opción, yo soy un tonto.

Ella movió sus manos en el aire, embelesada observando al hombre que le hablaba, su voz era dulce y ella sonreía más.

—Siempre estás contenta —negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño—. Vas a tener que contarme tu secreto, no hay momento en el que no sonrías. Oh pero por supuesto, eres mi hija, siempre estás feliz —acercó su nariz a la de ella y comenzó dándole cosquillas, chilló de la emoción y colocó sus manitas en las mejillas—, es hora de que vaya con tu mamá.

Prendió una lámpara que tenía unas lindas formas como lunas, soles, árboles y además contenía una canción de cuna, cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó a su habitación. Vio a Katniss que ya estaba dormida, no se había quitado la ropa de ese día... La notaba agotada y no pasó desapercibido que ella tenía las mejillas mojadas de tanto llorar.

Se dio un baño pensando en que ocurriría el día de mañana.

Aunque no quisiera dejaría a madre e hija solas. No, no haría eso. Se le ocurrió otra idea, la dejaba como segunda opción si su plan de mañana no funcionaba.

Se levantó antes que Katniss, evitó hacer el menor ruido, escribió una nota pasó al cuarto de su hija y se marchó.

 _"_ _Estoy haciendo lo correcto"_

Regreso a altas horas de la noche, después de estar oculto en el hospital, Katniss los odiaba así qué era el único lugar donde estaba a salvo. Entró a la casa y no escucho más que sus pasos cuando se dirigió a la cocina, no había cena, le pareció raro ya que Katniss siempre la dejaba preparada.

Subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de la niña. Vio la luz encendida y entró, su plan había funcionado. Sé quedó quieto cuando vio a Effie con la niña.

—¿Y Katniss? —pregunto Finnick tomando a su hija en brazos y besándola en las mejillas.

—En su cuarto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

—Desde las ocho de la mañana.

Finnick quiso gritar ante la poca importancia que Katniss le estaba mostrando a su hija.

No podía creer que hubiera preferido llamar a Effie antes de quedarse a solas con la niña.

—Gracias Effie —dijo Finnick mientras arrullaba a Alene.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Finnick —tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa.

Finnick acostó a Alene y se puso a observar la oscura noche.

Suspiró.

Se estaba cansando.

En los seis meses que su hija tenía de vida, Katniss no le mostraba afecto alguno, ni un cariño pocas veces era cuando la tomaba en brazos, nunca le dio pecho porque ella no quiso, tuvieron una nodriza por los primeros dos meses hasta que Finnick decidió que le daría leche en polvo, cómo le había sugerido su suegra.

En las madrugadas era él quién se despertaba a cuidar de Alene, era él quién la bañaba, no trabajaba por estar con ella porque Katniss no se hacía responsable. Ese día dejo mucho en juego. Y a Katniss no le importó.

¿Tan enojada estaba por ser madre?

¿Lo odiaba tanto?

Pues era hora de usar el "Plan B". Si eso no funcionaba, haría las maletas y se largaría al distrito cuatro, él educaría a su hija y le prohibiría a Katniss acercársele a ellos.

Amaba a la chica en llamas pero no iba a seguir soportando ese comportamiento por parte de ella. Se repitió una vez más que existía un motivo pero Katniss no se lo compartía. Se dirigió a su habitación, Katniss estaba sentada sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta de su presencia y lo ignoró.

—¿Nos odias? —le pregunto dándole la espalda, quitándose las botas.

—No —contesto Katniss.

—Hoy me fui para que tuvieras tiempo con ella y lo que hiciste fue llamar a alguien para que se hiciera cargo de una niña. Es tu hija, Katniss. Mientras estaba haciendo algunas cosas me imaginaba llegar a la casa y que tendrías a Alene en tus brazos —suspiró— en cambio me encuentro a otra mujer en mi casa.

—No es otra mujer, es Effie —contestó sarcásticamente.

—Da igual quién sea la mujer puede ser tu madre pero no eras tú. Alene nos necesita a los dos.

—A mí no —negó con la cabeza— si la quiero Finnick pero no puedes entender mis motivos.

—Ayúdame a entenderlo.

Se quedó rápidamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó Katniss no estaba ahí.

Se levantó de un salto al no escuchar a su hija llorar por la noche. Corrió a la habitación y se encontró ahí a Katniss.

—Te has levantado tarde —le reprochó— tuve que despertarme porque la escuche llorar —paso a su lado pero Finnick la tomo del brazo.

—¿Qué pasaría si le pasará algo, Katniss? —le pregunto—. ¿Qué harías si alguna vez estás sola en casa y entra alguien y se la lleva? ¿O si estamos dormidos? ¿Podrías vivir si la perdemos algún día?

—Eso no pasará porque estás aquí.

—¿Y si no lo estoy?

—Siempre lo estás.

Katniss se retiró dejándolo solo en la habitación y Finnick susurró:

—Plan B, serás usado dentro de unos días.

* * *

 **Lindo día lectores :D**

 **Aquí vengo a traerles una pequeña historia =)**

 **Es totalmente Finnis. Espero que les guste y que me dejen un lindo review. ¿Podrían?**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss se despertó antes del amanecer, fue directo al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. El agua fría resbaló por su rostro, despertándola completamente. Cerró el grifo de agua y se envolvió en una bata de algodón para después abandonar el cuarto de baño.

Frente a la puerta del armario se encontraba Finnick, quién se estaba poniendo una camisa, ella pasó por su lado y fue a la cómoda a sacar ropa.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó, colocándose una blusa.

—Tengo que hacer algunas cosas —contestó, lo vio sentarse al borde de la cama y se puso unos zapatos—. Te voy a pedir de favor que hoy te encargues de Alene.

—Tengo que ir al bosque —contestó sin mirarlo.

—Tendrás que ir en otro momento —se acercó a ella, le quito el peine y comenzó a peinarlo él—. Effie se ha ido al Capitolio por lo que no puede encargarse de ella, créeme que si estuviera, no te lo pediría a ti.

El espejo que estaba frente a ellos reveló las expresiones de su chica.

Primero fue perplejidad.

Segundo fue tristeza.

Y la última enojó.

Le arrebató el peine y se alejó de él.

—¿Crees que no soy capaz de cuidar de mi hija? —su enojó era evidente, no despegó la mirada de él.

Finnick sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso. Ella buscaba pelea. Quizás él también.

—Me sorprende que te refieras a ella como tu hija —contestó—. Y sí, dudo mucho que puedas cuidarla.

Avanzó hacía la puerta.

—Lo dudo porque no has demostrado cariño alguno, han pasado meses desde que nació y si tienes la capacidad de cuidarla, cuídala. No creo que deba dejarte una lista sobre todas las cosas que se hacen con un bebé. Hoy serás una madre de verdad, Everdeen.

La besó furiosamente en los labios y salió de la habitación, escucho la puerta de al lado abrirse y ella se tiró sobre la cama.

* * *

Katniss se sirvió un vaso de jugo, Alene seguía dormida a esas horas. Aunque claro, era de esperarse pero se sorprendió que estando con Finnick ella duraba demasiado tiempo despierta.

Subió a la habitación de ella. Miró a su alrededor como todo estaba acomodado, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer. Tomó un libro sobre la historia de Panem y comenzó a leerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos escucho unos pequeños quejidos de la cuna de Alene, se acercó a ella que le regresaba la mirada.

—Hola dormilona —susurró Katniss, acariciando su frente—. No estás enferma y eso quita un peso para mí —la niña trataba de darse vueltas pero no podía—, ¿estás cansada de estar ahí?

Apenas la iba a tomar en brazos cuando los vio en la ventana. Coin y Snow la miraban con una sonrisa de maldad, sí la tocaba se la llevarían, no iba a permitirlo... ¡NO! Ellos no eran reales, no le iban a quitar a su hija, ya le habían quitado seis meses, no le iban a quitar más tiempo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y contó hasta diez, los abrió y ya no había nadie, simplemente las gotas de lluvia que habían caído.

Agarró la espalda de Alene y se la colocó en el hombro. Alene pareció estirarse y chilló emocionada de estar en sus brazos. Katniss le acaricio la cabecita, enredando sus manos en la mata de cabello.

—¿Qué podemos hacer juntas? —susurró—. Cuando comencé hacerme cargo de Prim, ya era más mayor, no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre bebés.

El suelo del cuarto de Alene estaba cubierto con una gran alfombra, así la niña podría andar jugando, Finnick había pensado en todo cuando se encargó de la decoración, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores alegres que llenaban la habitación, Katniss se sentó en el suelo e hizo lo mismo con Alene, se dio una vuelta con dificultad y después rió.

Miró con temor a la ventana, esperando ya no encontrarse con nadie y por fortuna ahí no había nadie, en la puerta tampoco, suspiró.

—A mi mente le gusta jugar conmigo —le contó a Alene, que se arrastraba poco a poco en dirección a unos peluches que estaban en un rincón.

Su hija estaba sosteniendo un peluche pero no pudo arrastrarse con él, después tomó lo que debía ser una mordedera, para después metérsela a la boca, eso no le haría daño.

¿A que podía jugar con ella? No sabía pero le gustaba mirarla.

Alene chillaba con emoción, agarrando juguetes de cualquier parte y dejándolos en otro lugar, en cualquier parte del suelo había juguetes.

Alene lloraba cada vez que no podía sostener un juguete con sus manitas, tras unos segundos parecía olvidarse de él y se ponía a dar vueltas en el suelo, Katniss puso música suave y pronto el cuarto estaba más cálido.

Katniss pronto sintió como los párpados le cansaban, dentro de nada se dormiría... Cerraba los ojos y los abría al instante, Alene seguía donde mismo, hizo lo mismo varias veces sólo que Alene se encontraba más cerca de ella, pronto sintió que algo le mojaba las mejillas, podía ser Buttercup pero un gato no debía estar cerca de los bebés... Pero se dio cuenta que no podía ser Buttercup...

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con Alene, que le estaba succionando en la mejilla, Katniss sonrió y con sus manos la agarro, se acostó en el suelo de nuevo y la alzó en brazos.

—Te adoro, preciosa —le susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. No quiero seguir separada de ti pero los fantasmas de mi pasado no me lo permiten. Temo hacerte daño.

Un relámpago ilumino el cielo que recién se tornaba oscuro, Alene lloró ante el estruendo que provocó, Katniss se levantó con ella.

—Sshhh... —Susurraba—, ya, ya, no es nada —le daba pequeñas palmabas en la espalda.

 _"Palmadas no son suficiente, Katniss"_

El sonido de un trueno se escuchó y ella lloró con más fuerza, moviéndose inquieta en los brazos de su madre.

—Hey..., hey..., no es nada, yo estoy aquí —no sabía si la estaba meciendo bien, sólo quería que su hija se calmara, gruesas lágrimas salían de los ojos de su hija, Katniss sintió que las lágrimas le escocían en sus ojos.

 _"¿Dónde estás, Finnick?"_ —Preguntaba su mente— _"¿Cuándo piensas volver?"_

 _"No"_ —pensó— _"Yo soy capaz de cuidarte"_

Colocó la cabeza de Alene sobre su hombro y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, cantando la canción del valle. Unos minutos después, su hija suspiró y cerró sus ojitos, permitiéndole a Katniss suspirar de alivio.

A fuera aún se escuchaban los truenos y relámpagos, ella sólo pensaba en Finnick y que en cualquier lado que estuviese se encontrará bien.

Desde la mañana que Katniss no había probado bocado de nada, solo había bajado a la cocina para preparar el biberón de su hija, se preparó un café y tomo algunas galletas de la alacena, se fue a la sala a intentar leer algo, iba alrededor del tercer capítulo del libro: _El inicio de Panem._

Escucho un ruido, muy minúsculo, una persona normal no habría sido capaz de escucharlo, camino silenciosamente hasta la puerta de la cocina y la abrió lentamente, prestando atención a la puerta trasera, se aterrorizó, la manija se estaba abriendo lentamente.

Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, era el final, lo era. Iban tras ella y por su hija, se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de controlar los gritos que estaban atorados en su garganta. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque no sabía qué, sin duda Finnick debía tener algún arma en su cuarto.

¡Alene!

Estaba perdiendo valiosos segundos pensando en que es lo que haría y su hija se encontraba sola en la planta de arriba, subió rápidamente tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, no tenía que hacer ni uno solo pero estaba tan atemorizada.

La poca luz que iluminaba los pasillos le dada una pequeña ventaja, una muy minúscula pero suficiente, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Alene. La niña seguía profundamente dormida, la envolvió en una sábana y la llevó en dirección a su cuarto. Se escucharon pasos en la planta de abajo. No habría dudado en que fuese Finnick, ya que él siempre usaba la puerta de adelante, la trasera era muy raro que se usara, eran varias personas…

Sollozo. Sujetando a su hija con fuerza.

El armario era lo suficientemente grande, así que descolgó algunas prendas y puso a Alene sobre la madera, cubriéndola totalmente, no iban por ella, iban por Alene.

Todo Panem se había enterado sobre el embarazo de Katniss cuando sucedió y las personas que buscaban venganza sin duda iban tras ella, para lastimarla. Sus hijos iban a ser los primeros en ser usados pero no lo iba a permitir. Apenas iba apagar el foco cuando un nuevo rayo ilumino el cielo haciendo que la luz se fuera.

Una ventaja más.

Las personas que estaban en su casa, ahora subían las escaleras.

¿Por qué se estaban tomando su tiempo? ¿Para torturarla? Sí, seguramente debía ser eso pero no lo iba a permitir, busco en los cajones en todos lados y para su jodida suerte solo encontró una navaja y un trozo de cuerda.

¿Qué haría con eso?

No tenía mucho pero daría la vida por su hija, aunque eso no serviría de mucho, dado que de todos modos se la llevarían. ¡No!

—Tendré que asesinarlos…

* * *

 **¡Asshhh...! Ya tenía el siguiente capítulo que no es nada que ver con esté y por leer sus comentarios me hicieron cambiarlo xD Pero aquí está jaja.**

 **Anna Scheler:** _Jajaja. Sí, tengo una muy grande obsesión con estos dos XD ¿Y que esperas? ¡Escríbela! Qué ahí me tendrás para leerla *-* ¿En está historia quién es Peetana Scheler? :p_

 **PrettyLu:** _¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, ya sólo queda otro y sabremos que le pasa. Sí, va después de los juegos. Y no, no creó que mucho xD_

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Piensa, piensa, piensa"_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente ante las visiones que estaba teniendo de nuevo de Snow.

¿Era él?

No, no lo era. Estaba muerto.

 _"¡Está muerto, Katniss! ¡Entiéndelo! Él ya no debe seguir interfiriendo en mí. Ya no puede hacerme daño, al igual que Coin"_

Apenas la puerta se abriera se abalanzaría a esas personas que interfirieron en su casa sin ninguna causa. Escucho ruidos en la habitación que estaba al fondo, estaban registrando puerta en puerta.

La ultima era su habitación. Muy bien, era buena peleando y sabía que podía lanzar bien el cuchillo y poder matar a uno. Daría en el blanco por lo menos en el pecho de alguno.

La luz seguía sin regresar. Y estaba todo oscuro. De todo corazón pensó en que Finnick no llegara en esos momentos.

—Sabemos que estás aquí, Katniss… —dijo uno de ellos.

Por alguna extraña razón la voz se le hizo algo conocida… No, no podía ser nadie que ella conociera, todos estarían en sus casas, protegiéndose del frío.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta del armario, Alene seguía profundamente dormida, estaba demasiado tranquila, era para que en ese momento ella estuviera con Finnick y Alene, en su cama acostados como Finnick hacía cada vez que hacía frío.

Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo.

Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado, sin hacer demasiado ruido, se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas y se preparó para lo que venía.

Quito el seguro de la puerta con cuidado y giro del pomo, esperando no hacer demasiado ruido.

Ya estaban cerca…

Se lanzó al primer hombre que se encontraba dándole la espalda, cruzo sus manos sobre su cuello, asfixiándolo, el hombre no se quedó quieto tampoco y trato de zafársela, dirigiéndose hasta la pared dando la espalda de Katniss contra la pared.

Katniss gritó ante el dolor pero se sujetó más fuerte a él. Con su codo trato de hacer un golpe sobre su cuello.

No podía ver su rostro, tenía algo que se llamaba pasamontañas, así que trató de quitárselo pero él no se lo permitió, poniendo sus manos sobre la de ella.

—¡No lo hagas! —de nuevo la voz se le hizo familiar.

—¡No! —gritó la otra voz, que extrañamente también se le hizo conocida.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué su mente escuchaba voces familiares?

¿Era una nueva forma de torturarla?

Alejó las voces de todas las personas que una vez le hicieron daño y se concentró de nuevo en proteger a su hija.

El hombre siguió tratando de quitársela. El otro hombre la sujeto sobre los hombros pero ella le dio una patada sobre el estómago, gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo.

Sacó el cuchillo de su pantalón para clavarlo sobre su pecho…

—¡Basta Katniss! —escucho la voz de Haymitch.

Escucho que la puerta de abajó se abría y se cerraba fuertemente pero ella lanzó el cuchillo sobre el hombre que estaba en el piso, dándole en la pierna, gimió de dolor.

—¡Dios que dolor! —chilló.

¡Era la voz de Haymitch!

Alguien corría en las escaleras. No eran solo ellos dos.

Al final del pasillo estaba Finnick. Los rayos de la tormenta iluminaban su rostro.

—¡Soy Tom, Katniss! —ella seguía sobre él, siguió tratando de quitársela.

—Por dios, Haymitch —Finnick se acercó corriendo a él.

Katniss se bajó de la espalda de él. Y le quito el pasamontañas, sin duda era el chico de la veta. Y él que estaba herido era Haymitch, quién estaba sangrando de su pierna.

—Tom, prepara el carro, te voy a pedir de favor que lleves a Haymitch al hospital.

Tom se alejó de ellos, dejándolos solos.

Finnick seguía con Finnick, que trataba de parar la sangre una vez que había retirado el cuchillo que estaba clavado en la pierna derecha de él.

—No pierdes el don —dijo Haymitch, gimiendo.

—¡¿Qué diablos es esto, Finnick?! —gritó preguntándole, acercándose a ellos.

Finnick seguía riendo mientras ayudaba al viejo a levantarse, esté le lanzó una mirada a Katniss de desaprobación, él también estaba vestido de negro y el pasamontañas estaba a su costado. ¡Él era uno de sus atacantes!

Finnick Odair le iba a tener que dar una explicación con demasiada lógica porque ella no la encontraba y lo haría, necesitaba esa jodida explicación ante lo que había hecho ese hombre.

Recogió el cuchillo y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, en donde le retiro la sangre de su mentor, lo enjuago y seco, después lo coloco en el cajón de la mesa de noche, le iba a ser muy útil en el futuro.

Prendió algunas velas y las coloco por todo el pasillo para que se iluminara, dejó unas cuantas en el cuarto de Alene, regresó a su cuarto, sacó a la niña del armario y camino hasta la habitación de ella. Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Mataría a tu padre por esto —le susurró.

Unos minutos después, Finnick entró a la habitación. Aun con la poca iluminación del cuarto pudo ver que su camisa estaba ensangrentada.

—No creí que hubiese heridos —le dijo él, sentándose en la cama.

—Necesito una explicación a todo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No quería hacerlo —contestó— en verdad. Me lo pensé muchas veces, Haymitch me regaño y me dijo que era lo incorrecto pero yo no hice caso. Necesitaba darte una lección. Un susto.

—¡¿Una lección?! ¡Tú no entiendes, Finnick!

—Te quiero entender pero tú nunca me lo has permitido. Dime como ayudarte.

—Siquiera me has explicado el propósito de asustarme de ese modo.

—Creí que Alene no te importaba nada, ese pensamiento lo he tenido desde que decidiste no darle pecho, es una actividad que muchas madres gozan pero tú no. Y comencé a recordar que nunca sonreías cuando ella te daba patadas, te sentía fría y constantemente te alejabas de ella y era algo que no me gustaba. Llamar a Effie aquel día en que te la encargue fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sólo quería saber cuán importante es Alene para ti.

Katniss suspiró y sollozo.

—No estoy bien de la cabeza, Finn. Cada vez que me acercó a Alene siempre están presentas los fantasmas de Snow, Coin y de todos los que he asesinado, nadie me deja en paz. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella me decían que debía alejarme si no quería que la dañaran.

—El miedo te controla —se acercó a ella, abrazándola—. Katniss nada de eso es real. No le va a pasar nada a ella, estamos los dos juntos.

—Mis peores miedos se volvieron realidad apenas escuche ruidos provenientes de esa cocina. Pensé en todo lo que hice en el pasado y en cómo me iba a afectar a mí y a mí hija. Fue la cosa más cruel de todas. ¡Jamás lo pensé de ti!

—¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Desde hace cuando estás teniendo estas teniendo estás pesadillas? ¿Desde cuándo te están atormentando?

—Han estado desde siempre —susurró—. Regresaron con más fuerza cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada. Es por eso que me alejó de ella, no quiero que la lastimen.

—Nadie la va a lastimar, Katniss —Finnick la arrullo en sus brazos—. Ya no existe nadie en el mundo, te lo voy a repetir siempre, yo voy a estar aquí contigo por siempre.

—Nunca podremos ser una familia normal —se alejó de él—. Quiero serlo porque hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para poder convencerte de que estamos a salvo?

—Lo he estado pensando mucho. Y quiero que el doctor Aurelius me atienda. Que me ayude a superar los traumas de mi pasado, que me diga cómo salir adelante, sé que él puede ayudarme más que nadie.

Finnick bajó la cabeza ante lo que su chica estaba diciendo. Él sabía que odiaba todo eso en referencia al Capitolio y no estaba seguro de dejarla ir pero si ese era el único modo…

—¿Realmente estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo quieres irte?

—La próxima semana.

—Te llevaré.

La luz regresó en esos instantes, Finnick la abrazó con fuerza. Retiro el cabello que cubría el rostro de Katniss y la besó lentamente.

—Recuéstate.

Finnick salió de la habitación, Katniss sabía que se dirigía al cuarto de Alene, unos segundos después él regresó con la niña en sus brazos. Katniss se hizo a un lado, Finnick acomodo a su hija a un lado de Katniss, después se acostó al otro lado.

—Mi familia —susurró ella.

No todo en la vida iba a ser malo pero necesitaba irse para poder formar la familia que tanto estaba anhelando y ser una madre ejemplar para su hija.

Iba a superar ese obstáculo. Había superado cosas peores.

Muy dentro de su ser, agradeció el plan de Finnick de asustarla porque de no ser así, ella se hubiera alejado más de ellos y eso no era lo que ella quería.

Los próximos días los iba a pasar juntos a ellos y disfrutaría de cada momento.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Muy buen viernes!**

 **Aquí está el final de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Cómo pueden ver, ese era el pequeño plan de Finnick, asustar a Katniss para saber realmente si le importaba su hija.**

 **Está historia se me ocurrió estando con mi sobrina, ella tiene cerca de dos años pero se me ocurrió una tarde que fue a mi cuarto a tomar su biberón y yo le dije: "Duérmete" y ella fingió dormirse. Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero de ahí nació está pequeña historia xD.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos, follows y los reviews que dejaron!**

 **Espero que pronto nos sigamos leyendo en futuras historias. Y no crean que se libran de mí e.e, que tengo contemplada más historias "Finnis"**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
